minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
MPW's Chrimbo Vacation-o
ATTENTION! THERE ARE THREE THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW! # This Legend Is Fictional # Lol # Merry Christmas! The storee (Yawn). Wasn't the best sleep last night, but it's better than nothing. Oh crap! I forgot I am going to Golden Brine's mansion today to spend the entire Christmas and new years season there. And from there, MPW got out of his bed, and walked over to glitched's room to wake her up. Ahem. G L I T C H E D C R E E P Y... AH! AH! Gosh-Darn-It MPW! What do you want? Remember? Golden Brine is generous enough to let us stay at his for Christmas. Sweet, I get to destroy his house! Then your naughty, and you know what that means. Aww crap. It'll be fun! Give it a chance for once! Fine. I'll wake up Shrautsticks and Kelzod. And Glitched got out of her bed to wake up the others. By then, everyone was getting ready. I am hyped for this adventure! (No you're not you immature assbag) Shraut, stop talking to yourself like that. You're eventually going to ruin your own life by saying things like that. Yeah I should stop. (You like it, brainless shithead) Uhmm. Yeah... Don't ask. Who's driving? I am. No I Glitched, you must've drank a gallon full of wine last night. You're gonna kill us all of you drive. Fine.... Everyone went out and got into MPW's car Wow nice car. (Who asked you, bastard?) Thanks Shraut. And off the gang went to Golden Brines Mansion. On their way, they decided to listen to some tunes. The Radio Might as well get the enjoyment of the radio. MPW cranks up the volume FEAR NOT, I HAVE DESCENDED, BEFORE YOU EVEN KNEW- Turn that off, listen to real music Glitched turns the switch to another channel Bitch LASANGA, BITCH LASANGA, T-SERIIES AIN'T NOTHIN' BUT A BITCH LASANGA- Shrautsticks then turns the switch to another channel Enderdragon in my direction, Many Xp, such a blessing yeah- Aww yeah! Kelzod then turns the switch to another channel I'm a poor noob, I want some robux. I like meepcity, I'll buy you some new trunks. I'll get that new- The new Lil Pump MPW turns the switch You make me stab, make me thack, slap my ass, make me move, make me stop, you handsome devil- Glitched turns the switch Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil?. Everyone starts fighting over channels until What is Love Plays Oh yeah... And they all dance in the car. Until suddenly, MPW's car hits a bump, and the channel changes Stroke on my, lick on my, SUCK ON MY- MPW turns off the radio Nope! Good Decision O_O Very good one. (No put that on, you fugly douchebag) Day 1 Welp. I hope you're happy that we're finally here. Because we are. Yay. Now do I kill-. NO. KILLING. FOR. CLUCK'S. SAKE. I just realized that we can't cuss in this story. Any idea why? (I still can you donkey-fuck) Yeah, that and Kelzod's quiet. Very quiet. A L I E N S. Golden Brine sees them from outside the window Ahh there you are. COME ON IN MPW Pulls everyone in to whisper He's on to us. The 4 entered the house, ready for what was coming. Whoa Golden Brine, I didn't know you were rich in gold Gotta get around you know Must I say the decor is rather fascinating (fuck off hideous meme) Shut up, alt Shraut Shut up yellow dill weed. GB gold-i-fies Alt Shraut Finally! I can talk without alt me in the way! This has escolated to confusing quickly. Very quickly. Like-Me-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Oh great, cleetus just picked up on a new punchline. Clapped. Anyway... let me show ya your room. Room? Don't worry, it'll be fine. GB goes to show them their room. When they see it, they jump in glee. HOLEE CROOOD I haven't seen such a room in years! AYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYYAYAYAY ABABABABABABABABABBAABABAB We need to build a WALL and make RCW pay for it Hi, I piss MPW off by writing pastas that always win in the voting thing What am I doing here fellow wagwans? HOE, HOE, HOEEEEEEEE This pasta has gone too far. (BEEEEEP) They all unload their bags and suitcases and make the room theirs. I still can't believe Will Ryan signed my "Heart of an Artist" CD Case. Ugh.. DAGames sheep. HEY, ATLEAST HE'S NOT A CREEP. WHATDIDYOUCALLME? YOU WEIRD CREEP! I'M NOT A CREEP Glitched tries to hide a picture of purple with her hands SEE, NOT A CREEP! A Few Minutes Later WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? IT'S YOU THAT'S NOT ME LOOK, I JUST DRAW WHAT I SEE SO YOU DRAW ME AS JIMMY NEWTRON? I AM NOT JIMMY NEWTRON THAT'S A LIE, YOU TWO CAN RELATE AND WHY DOES HIS EYES LOOK LIKE DEFORMED POKE BALLS? Look, the portrait was free. But we do accept tips. ... ALLAH- BOOOOOOOOOM Wow, that had nothing to do with Christmas or this special. I kind of liked it better. Fine... I'll show one more. One cringy scene later Happy? Very. What? We should probably get back on topic. Why? Well.... u butter got bacc oof t00pc Da hell? Alright, first mission of the day. Let's get a christmas tree for the house. Is it going to be a gold tree? HEY! JUST BECAUSE YOU OBSESSED MY LIFE WITH GOLD DOESN'T MEAN EVERYTHING HAS TO BE! Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Jeez. Meanwhile at the MCCW Studio FUDGE YEAH, CHRISTMAS IN THE HOOOOUSE! I haven't see pop this excited before I know, it's beginning to scare me. Hey uh, you guys mind if I check out on the banned? Go right ahead. Rev goes down into the banned jail CHRISTMAS. CHRISTMAS. CHRISTMAS MY REAR. I'LL NEVER BE HAPPY! YEAH! CHRISTMAS STINKS! SANTA CAN SUCK IT!. YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! Shut up, scumbags. or else what? Rev shocks everyone using a taser OKAY! WE'LL STOP! Well I wont. I'll cause a 4th war, a 5th war, THE END OF MCCW. HAHAHA- Rev shocks Chas again AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA When will you learn, poohead? REV YOUR ENGINES, REV. WE'RE GOING TO GB'S FOR CHRIMBO! Who the heck is GB? The new JB? No, it's that pasta MPW that made who has a crush on me. I think he's got his crap together ever since. Atleast, I'm sure MPW has confronted him about it (f l a s h b a c c) MPW beating GB on the butt with belt NO. CRUSHES. ON. ADMINS. (Crying in pain) (Back to present) MPW needs to get his stuff together. Nah, He's fine. I was kind of creeped out by Golden anyway. That was also the night I had my friend over to hump- I mean have over for a cup of tea! :D ... Rin ... Just Why? Let's go. BlueHeart throws everyone into his smexeh buggati (VROOM VROOM VROOM) Let's play some music Blue turns up the volume STROKE ON MY, LICK ON MY, SUCK ON MY- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (MPW in the window, seeing the staff tortured by the music) Poor things. (Rin in the car) Can I hump- I mean have tea with someone now? No. Please? NO P L E A S E NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ........... P l z https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umDr0mPuyQc Plz? Pop bans Rin (RIP RIN 30949589375-5839858937594758) Why did I implement this? Your guess is as good as mine, MPW. HOLY TOLEDO, DON'T KILL ME! Rlly? O hiigh Very high M E A N W H I L E Alright everyone. I got the tree. Kelzod gets impaled on the tree GGAGAAAH NUUUUUHHHH! KELZ0D HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE THE CONJURED THRONE NOWWWWW!? You can invite me to do it for ya. ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umDr0mPuyQc Too harsh on her, MPW. You're saying to play nice with her even though she doesn't play nice with me? What do you mean by that? (f l a s h b a c c) (MPW in the ER with his head turned sideways) Ouuuuuuuccccccchh... Seriously dude, how are you not dead? You're guess is as good as mine (P e r s e n t ) I see what you mean now. Me and MPW have the most complicated history. DID SOMEONE SAY HISTORY? NO MORE WIKI HIIIISSSTTOOORRRRRRRY- Final. We don't need anyone else dead or blocked here. Thank you. Please. I have a child! Who? You! and that twitchy rear MPW Jr. MPW High fives purple Knew it. LOL CONFIDENCE STREEAAAAK! So wait, if purple is my son, that means MPW and his brother are my GRAND-sons. Whoa. Don't act like you love him Yeah, why am I doing that? Yeah, why? (Because he can you inconfident asswhack) Oh no... He's back from the..the...gold... HOW!? Because I wrote this story and I wanted that to happen... so... Great job, son. You broke the 4th wall and made a terrible character return. Oh no... (Oh yeah, motherfucking deadman) What does he mean by deadman now? Alt Shraut kills Shrautsticks SHRAUT!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! He was a great character too! GB kills Alt Shraut HE'S DEAD! PARTY! Yaaaay... Wait, how is Kelzod alive? Because he wasn't perm banned. But then why did you kill Shrautsticks off? He wasn't banned at all. Character sacrifice. Damn... for Character Sacrifice you killed off 3 or 4 characters ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY WRITING TECHNIQUES?! nu. Yeah, ya better not or you will wake up without a butt Bro, calm down. Alright mothertruckers, I am back in line, what did I miss? A whole lot of things you should've. Wonsusful Alright. It seems like we're not even contributing to christmas anymore, so I am just going to kick you all out and call it a night. Golden Brine kicks everyone out and slams his door shut Free hot coco at mine. HELL YEAH A few inches later Alright. Does anyone know what time it is? MPW, it's the night of christmas eve! It's time! :D Alright everyone, it has been a wonderful christmas indeed. Bedtime it is. And they all went to sleep on that christmas night... DA NEXT MORNN WOW! LOOK AT THAT TREE! I got a new weapon to destroy GB's life with I got a new weapon too! I got a bigger fettish of eating grass! And I have been unbanned! I knew this christmas would be a blast. DA ENDDD Category:Christmas Category:MinecraftPastaWriter Category:MPW's Specials